blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Butch
Butch: Buttercup's equivalent. On occasion, he can be much more aggressive than either of his brothers. Appearance Butch's hair is spiked upwards, abandoning his previous cowlick from his first appearance. He also shares Buttercup's small triangular hair parting. He is wearing a green sports jersey with a #1 on it. He is also wearing black shorts and black sneakers. He also wears a black muscle shirt w/ a green phoenix in the middle w/ wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with green flames on the bottom. A green belt with a phoenix buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with green outline. Has piercings at the bottom of his left ear and another at the top of right (Emerald Left), (Peridot Right). Wears with spiked cuffs w/ wrist length fingerless black gloves, a gold winged cross with a emerald in the middle, and a silver necklace with emeralds and peridots imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a emerald heart and a peridot heart encircled with a rose in the middle . Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens’ or in English ‘With you I would love to live, with you I would be willing to die’ in cursive. His signature color is green. While all boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup and a little bit like Vegeta that had all her battle-lust and none of her conscious. While Buttercup is sweeter, Butch has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight. In PPGD he is still the same albeit a little calmer. He holds a hatrage for Principal Skarr much like Buttercup does. Likes *Money *Fighting with everyone *Using his powers and fists *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Karate *Dodgeball *Water Guns *Blossom *Taking the role as the middle child of the boys *Bubbles *Sports *Hardcore Rock Music *Metalcore Music *Punk Music *Rock Music *Professor Utonium *The Sun Shining *Spicy food *Garlic *Hotline *Butch *Anna Goldman *Brick *Boomer *The Strongshine Girls *Bunny *Banana *Bell *Mr. Weasel *Jenny *Training *Fighting *Martial Arts *Playing pranks *TV *Cartoons *Sleeping *Beating Buttercup Dislikes *Dexter *Berserk *Brute *Brat *Darian Hendrickson *Dr. Brisbane *HIM *Mojo Jojo *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks *GangGreen Gang *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Damian Hendrickson *Darrik Hendrickson *Boomer being bullied *Being defeated in a fight *Being ticked *The Black Star Council *Being embarrassed *Being cheated *Being played *Being tricked *Being used *Ace *Alyssa Michaels Relationships Buttercup (Girlfriend/Best Friend/Ally) Blossom (Close Friend/Ally) Bubbles (Close Friend/Ally) Brick (Brother) Boomer (Brother) Dexter (Enemy/Friend/Ally) Anna Goldman (Close Friend/Ally) Jenny (Close Friend/Ally) Aku (Enemy) Mojo Jojo (Enemy) HIM (Enemy) Dr. Brisbane (Director/Ally) Mr. Weasel (Father-Figure/Ally) Princess Morbucks (Enemy) Robin (Close Friend/Ally) Starfire (Close Friend/Ally) Beast Boy (Best Friend/Ally) Raven (Close Friend/Ally) Cyborg (Best Friend/Ally) Berserk (Enemy/Friend/Ally) Brat (Enemy/Friend/Ally) Brute (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemy/Friend/Ally) Professor Utonium (Father-Figure) Timmy Turner (Friend/Ally) Jimmy Neutron (Friend/Ally) Principal Skarr (Ally/Enemy) (Holds deep hatred for each other) Darrik Hendrickson (Enemy/Rival) Courage (Ally/Friend) Jack (Teacher/Ally) Ms Keene (Teacher) Ms Marpel (Teacher) Danny Fenton (Friend/Ally) Sam Manson (Friend/Ally) Tucker Foley (Friend/Ally) Bunny (Close Friend/Ally) Bell (Close Friend/Ally) Banana (Close Friend/Ally) Coop (Close Friend/Ally) Otto (Friend/Ally) Dib (Friend/Ally) Mac (Friend/Ally) Alyssa Michaels (Ex-Girlfriend) Gallery Butch.jpg|Butch Thinking 338E810320ABBB42511437_Large.jpg|Derp! Butch r.jpg|Butch Ready To Fight butch_wallpaper_by_pak009-d34fuz8.jpg|Butch fan club C1f5d94fca0a14d40c62617e4925db59_1268311418.jpg|Butch vs Brute polls_butch_rrb_x_5021_314081_answer_3_xlarge.gif|Old Butch tumblr_lf728eZvvm1qd3poio1_500.png|Butch Messing with a tank Butch by turtlehill-d4w3wfu.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy butch by turtlehill-d3f5hrj.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|RRB + PPG Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Niece Adult Buttercup.png|Wife Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|2 Nieces & 1 Nephew Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Son & Daughter Buddy.png|Nephew Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family Blair.png|Niece Toon fantasy beast boy by turtlehill-d5afjen.jpg|Beast Boy Knight of Iron Toon fantasy cyborg by turtlehill-d5a9e0r.jpg|Cyborg Knight of Iron Toon fantasy starfire by turtlehill-d59rgnc.jpg|Starfire Knight of Iron Toon fantasy robin by turtlehill-d5861ln.jpg|Robin Knight of Iron Boys side by turtlehill-d56t34c.jpg|Boys' Side Toonfantasy skarr by turtlehill-d48az89.jpg|Skarr Toon fantasy chowder by turtlehill-d48ep1g.jpg|Chowder Butch scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48q31u.jpg|Sketches butch_and_buttercup_by_propimol-d3dkmp3.jpg|Prom butch_and_buttercup_by_propimol-d528bm6.jpg|Greens butch_by_propimol-d41gfo2.jpg|PPGD Butch Butch_by_mimi9357.jpg|PPGD Butch butch_student_by_propimol-d52d7m4.jpg|Student BuTcH_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Teen Butch's Room.jpg|My Room ppgd_butch_and_buttercup_by_propimol-d3dju5n.jpg|Greens butch___rowdy_ruff_boys_by_deaddoll55-d3gqxuv.jpg|Butch shukaku_butch_by_reizeropein-d4undr6.jpg|Shukaku Greens by turtlehill-d5eftcu.jpg|Green Prince & Princess Toon fantasy raven by turtlehill-d5ajpzn.jpg|Raven Buttercup x butch by turtlehill-d3cen48.jpg|Love Butch Jojo.png|Chibi Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Son and Daughter Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Nephew Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Back off Son! ' ' Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Boys Category:Villians Category:Teams Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Thin characters Category:Male characters Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Living characters Category:Love Intrests Category:Love Category:Appearence Category:Counterparts